


the root of all evil

by clayisforgirls



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I still can't believe I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's what it was about at first right?" and he gets another strange look, and for a second he wishes he'd never gotten himself into this, but then he'd just go back to being a failure a disappointment, and he knows that these last few months were worth the disappointment now. "It's always about the money with you."</p><p> </p><p>There was a quote in an article in The Times - "it should be said that Connors has eyes only for Andy Roddick" - and it ate my brain. Originally posted in October 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the root of all evil

Coffee's waiting on the table for him as he stumbles out of the bedroom, a hazy smile in thanks as he takes his first sip, letting the caffeine work its way into his system before he even attempts morning conversation, ignoring the paper for once, because it's all in Spanish and despite the fact he took Spanish in high school, he doesn't remember a thing.

The silence is comfortable now, so many mornings spent like this, Andy drinking his morning coffee, sleep dazed, and usually on his third cup before he even manages a ‘good morning,' because without the caffeine fix he desperately craves it's pointless trying to talk. This morning though, it seems different, tension between them where there's never been any before, and though Connors seems completely oblivious, Andy knows why it's there.

"They'd pay you more than I could, you know."

It's a strange comment, a seemingly offhand one but it's been playing on his mind since last night, ever since he saw Connors being approached by the guy he can never remember the name of, but he knows he works for the LTA, and he's not stupid despite the outwards appearance sometimes.

A brief glance at Connors, not Jimmy anymore, it's Connors again now, reveals only confusion, and he calmly picks a croissant from the breakfast spread on the table between them, managing to spread jam on the piece he's pulled off despite his shaking hand.

"Andy, what-"

He doesn't let his coach finish the sentence even though he knows how much Connors hates being interrupted, likes the sound of his own voice perhaps too much but he can't let him finish the sentence, deny it and make Andy question himself, He's certain of what he saw, and he's learnt to read Connors like a book, each lie instantly caught now.

"I saw you talking with the guy from the LTA last night. They could pay you more than I can. I mean, look how much they're paying Gilbert and he's not you. I mean fuck, you won Wimbledon. They'd kill to have you, get a Brit to win the damn tournament."

There's a pause, and Andy goes back to his breakfast while he lets his coach think about how he's going to lie to him, because there's no point in letting all this food go to waste, especially not when it's a good as this. That doesn't exactly surprise him, because they're staying in the nicest hotel in Madrid, because it's what his coach wanted.

Only the best for Connors, though he'd admit that he didn't mind at all when he saw the rooms, the beds that let him stretch out and he didn't even reach the edges.

"You think I'd leave you?"

The question surprises him a little, expecting flat out denial but maybe he underestimated Connors, maybe he's more honest with him than he thought, or maybe he just knows that he'd catch any lie he threw at him.

"That's what it was about at first right?" and he gets another strange look, and for a second he wishes he'd never gotten himself into this, but then he'd just go back to being a failure a disappointment, and he knows that these last few months were worth the disappointment now. "It's always about the money with you."

It's spoken softy, doesn't want Jimmy's temper to spark because it's terrifying, he's seen it once and that once was enough for him. Except there's no anger on his face when Andy sneaks a peek at him, and he lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Not with you," the reply comes, the tone indicating how stupid he thought Andy was being, "you think I'd leave you for the LTA?"

"Yeah," Andy admits, even quieter than before, can't even bring himself to look at Jimmy because he knows how irrational it was to even think that, especially now he's seen his reaction, "pretty dumb, right, I mean, you flew all the way over here to see m-"

"Stop babbling, Andy," Jimmy says, interrupting him, a slight, teasing grin on his face and though Andy's almost mad for being interrupted, it calms him down. Just like Jimmy always does, and he nods, because he can't deny a legend that great anything.

"Okay," and he's nodding again, for once completely speechless except he knows that on the tip of his tongue is something that Jimmy will roll his eyes at, something that'll embarrass him and he doesn't want that again. So he takes another sip of coffee, except it's only lukewarm now, and he grimaces, prompting a chuckle from the other side of the table.

"We're practising in an hour, get dressed," and then Jimmy's disappeared into the bedroom with a ruffle of hair and a brush of his thumb against his cheek, and he can't help but smile and follow his orders, humming as he heads for the bathroom.

Because he's not about to start making Jimmy regret his decision now. Or hopefully ever.


End file.
